Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for customizing data that is presented to users by mapping services (e.g., data that is presented on maps and cognitive maps). More specifically, electronic mapping services have access to vast stores of detailed information related a variety of points of interest (e.g., buildings, parks, tourist attractions, etc.). In fact, the number of points of interest and related information available for display often greatly exceeds the display area of the device presenting the mapping service. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to develop new mechanisms for customizing map presentations (e.g., cognitive maps) to display, highlight, or otherwise indicate those points of interests and related information that are most relevant to a particular user.